I was afraid
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: *spoiler* 'I was afraid, no, I was terrified. Your body was freezing... You weren't even breathing... I was terrified. The happiest moment of my life was when you opened your eyes and smiled at me.'NaruGaa


"I was afraid. I was afraid when Sasuke was fighting Haku. I was afraid Sasuke would get hurt. I was afraid we would fail the mission. Most of all, I was afraid of death. I knew, one of us would die. I was afraid it was going to be me, I was afraid it wasn't. I was afraid for Haku, because I knew he wasn't afraid of death. He feared for a much different reason. To him his life wasn't near as important as Zabuza's dream. His fear was that he was going to fail that man. I knew Zabuza wasn't afraid of Haku dying, so I was. Somebody had to care about his life. Everybody has fears.

I was afraid. I was afraid when Orochimaru attack my team during the Chunnin exam, in the forest of death. I was afraid I'd never make it out of that giant snake. I was afraid Sasuke was going to lose just because he was afraid. He was so frightened of never reaching his dream, his goal. He was afraid that he was going to die while his brother lived on. I was afraid that we were all going to die. Everybody has fears.

I was afraid in the first round when fighting against Neji Hyuga. I was afraid he would win and I would lose my chance. I was afraid he was always going to believe in his crazy delusion about destiny controlling us all. I was afraid he was never going to treat Hinata with the respect she deserved. I'm sure he was afraid too. He was afraid he would never show Hirashi just how much he was worth. He was afraid that if he lost to _somebody like me_, he would always be considered second class. I was afraid he would always think of himself like that. Everybody has fears.

I was afraid. I was afraid when the village was being attacked. I was afraid the Honorable Third Hokage was going to lose his fight. I was afraid I was going to lose mine. When I started that fight, I was so scared. I was afraid my opponent would never be loved like he deserved to be. I was afraid you were really going to kill Sakura. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make you understand just how much you could be loved. Just how much you could mean to the world. I knew you were afraid that if you lost, your life would have no more meaning. You were afraid you'd go back to just simply breathing. I was afraid you'd really think like that, even after we fought. Everybody has fears.

I was afraid when Sasuke left. I was afraid he meant what he said. I was afraid he would have to become a rogue ninja just to follow his dream. I was afraid that he would win. I was scared. I didn't want him to win this one. I wanted him to go down. I wanted to hit him so hard he wouldn't wake up for three days. I was afraid he'd kill me. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to break our bond. He was afraid he'd never be able to beat Itachi. I was afraid he would want it so bad; he was willing to forget who he was.

I was afraid. I was afraid when traveling with Jiraiya that I would hurt him. The more I learned about the nine-tailed-fox, the more I feared for everybody else's safety. The more I feared myself. When I hurt Ero-senin, my fears convinced me not to do it unless absolutely necessary. He was afraid that I would go out of control. He was afraid that I would kill people. I agreed with him. Everybody has fears.

I was afraid. The most terrified I'd ever been. Through all the scary moments in my life, I'd never been more frightened when I'd seen your cold, lifeless body laying on the floor, with two akatsuki members disrespecting your corpse. I was afraid I'd never get to tell you what you really meant to me. I was afraid you died feeling more alone than ever. Everybody has their fears.

I was angry. So angry. You'd worked so hard, tried so much, you'd become the Kazekage for bloody sake! You died away from your village, in a cave, surrounded by your enemies. It was the worst thing I could ever imagine. I was so angry. I was ready to tear into that blonde.

It was the happiest moment of my life when I was able to help bring you back to life. When you opened your eyes and looked at me and smiled. That vision will stay with me always. The greatest moment of my life, just watching your body revive itself… I wasn't afraid. At that moment, I had no other feelings but joy.

Today I'm not afraid either, because neither are you, Gaara. We are both sure of what we're doing, that's why I'm only happy right now. Gaara… Will you marry me?" I held the ring out to him and he smiled the same smile I had seen that day when my world became whole again.

"Yes." I lied. The happiest moment of my life wasn't when he came back to life. It is everyday that I see him, hear him, feel him. He is my happiness.

* * *

Ta da! Well... now that that cheese fest is done everybody can move on with their lives! Sorry. XD the freakin idea woulldn't leave me alone!

REVIEW


End file.
